Return of Tabuu
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: A few years after Tabuu is defeated He is revived and teams up with the dark lord of miitopia leading the fighters and a few miis to team up to save both world.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's POV**

I was very excited I just got accepted into smash bros.

"Huh?" I ask. The sky turned dark red as Lana and I ran off to fin out what was wrong..

"The dark lord! He teamed up with a new blue villain!" Amy replied. I run off, Lana behind me she got accepted too.

"Huh?" Two voices asked. I ran up and saw a black haired boy and a pink haired girl.

"I'm Ness but people call me N." He says.

"I'm his sister Mabel!" She says. "We're here to stop Tabuu. When he came to miitopia he teamed up with the dark lord."

"We'll help you!" Lana chuckled. "Let's get going!" She smiles we dash off and we recruit a boy named Lucas to our team.

"Aye N what's it like in the cities of the smash bros fighters?" I ask.

"Every city was overrunned with Subspace army members or monsters." N says.

"I lost my real mom when I was 2" Lucas began. "The princess of the mushroom kingdom was kind enough to adopt me when I was 4." He sighs.

"Poor you! Losing your mother!" Lana began crying. "Angel doesn't have anywhere to go either." She says.

"But I just live around here." I say. My purple hair begins to wave in the wind.

"Uh oh. Monsters are here!" Lana says. We deafeat them and find an inn.

"So who is your adoptive mother?" Lana asks.

"Princess Peach." Lucas begins. "She adopted me and I've lived with her for 11 years."

 **(AN)**

Yup this is a crossover! Subspace army members can team up with Miitopia monsters.

Their chance is shown here.

Goblin group. (2 goblins 1 primid.)

Cumulus group. (1 Cumulus 2 Spaaks.)

Red goblin group. (2 red goblins 2 fire primids.)

Don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2 the royal recruits!

**Ness' POV**

I had gotten used to the world of miitopia, when we weren't fighting monsters we were at an inn.

"Well" Angel began. "Tomorrow is a new day. We outta rest." He and Lana rest as we slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 **(The next day)**

"N." Lucas says. "We gotta go." I just get up and run off. my adventuring friends behind me.

"Huh?" Angel began. "Two faceless princesses." He sighs.

 **(Vs. Mini Peach slime and Imp Rosalina Angel's POV)**

"Explosion!" I say. I cast one of my strongest spells doing damage to both of them.

"Well let me have some fun!" Mabel says excitedly. She runs up and punches the imp.

"Tower of flame." Lana says. she does a lot of damage to the mini Peach slime. It faints.

"Say goodnight!" I yell as I give the Rosalina imp a giant smack with my wand it faints too.

 **(The faces are freed)**

"son!" Peach began. "You and your friends saved me!" Lucas nods.

"So how are you two related to Rosey here?" Lana asks.

"Well." Mabel begins. "My hair was blonde once." She says her hair is dyed pink.

"Well my eyes are blue." N says. Lana nods.

"If we're going to stop Tabuu we need a lot of help." I say. "Rumor is he's stronger than master core."

"Right allow us to join you!" Peach says. We dash off to a nearby inn.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

Next. CH.3::Recruiting Pit and Viridi!


	3. Chapter 3 nature recruits

**Angel's POV**

I was really shocked. Who knew Greaps could put up such a speedy fight!

"Angel, we're here!" Lana says. We look to see a brown haired angel and a blonde haired goddess.

"Watch out!" I yell as I charge into a few primids and a few monsters.

"Foolish human! I've could've beaten them myself!" The goddess barks.

"I'm Pit." The angel begins. "That is Viridi." Pit says.

"I'm Angel!" We've come to defeat Tabuu and the dark lord of my world.

"Hmph!" Viridi began. "If this Tabuu' threatens nature he will perish!" Viridi barks.

"Well, Tabuu is headed towards the great pyramid. We should start there!" I say.

"Hey N." A voice says. It was a blue haired girl wearing blue armor she wasn't much taller than N. But N and Mabel were 15 she was around a week older.

"Hey Lucy." N said "didn't notice ya. But if you want to help us your welcome to do so!" I just left for an inn.

 **(At the inn well they were camping actually)**

"Hmm. These marshmellows are good." Viridi said.

"So Peach how did you adopt Lucas?" Lana asks.

"Well, He was only 4 when I found him in the mushroom kingdom's only adoption center. Back then Toad and Toadette were shocked I was there, Lucas was a shy kid he hid from me when I first saw him but when he heard I was going to adopt him, he warmed up to me. Not soon after he started calling me mom." Peach sighed.

"Wait anyone seen N?" I ask.

"He probably got burned, again!" Mabel says.

"Well I'm goin to bed, see ya." I say.

 **(AN)**

So what'd ya think

Don't like don't read.

Next CH.3 The hypno queen appears!


	4. Chapter 4 the hypno queen appears!

**Angel's POV**

I wake up and I walk down to the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ah you guys are awake!" I say. "Well all except Lucy I guess."

 **(Lucy's dream her POV)**

"so." N begins. "Your in love with me right?" He asks. I spit soda out of my mouth and my face turns red.

"I'm not, It's just, Are you crazy?" I stutter.

"Just face it Lucy, Your falling in love, in category 10!" He smiles. N often had his journal and looked at it when he first saw a ghost.

I wake up in the inn, everybody was in the kitchen.

"I had that dream again," I mumble to myself. We run off to the great pyramid as we face a new mmonster.

 **(Angel's POV)**

I look and see a gray queen monster, it was a creation of the dark lord gifted with the power of hypnosis.

"Explosion!" I say as I cast the explosion spell doing a lot of damage to it.

"Well let's take a peak at those memories!" The hypno queen says. She looks at Pech and hypnotizes her causing Peach to fall asleep.

"Well according to these memories, a man named Mario didn't like Lucas getting adopted." She scoffed. She looks at N and Lucas. They fall asleep too.

"Thank you for my new children." She , Rosalina, and the hypno queen get in a big fight. The hypno queen left with N and Lucas in a portal.

"N!" Lucy yells. She leads us. "C'mon! We have to save them!" She says. Lana just smiles.

"Your in love with N aren't you?" Lana asks. Lucy's face turns tomato red and she runs off with us behind her.

"Her face was redder than my reset bomb." Viridi said.

"A C'mon Viridi, it was obvious she loved him!" Pit says.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

Next CH.5: The goddess confesses!

 **Hypno queen:Man, poor Princess!**

 **Mario: She -a- wouldn't stop talking about him!**

Get that gravity falls vibe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Viridi's POV**

I look to see Peach crying, she was upset.

"Um, Peach? Are you OK?" I ask. She looks at me and started crying.

"No! I'm not OK! How can I be OK when my son was taken?!" She growls.

"Peach, we'll get Lucas back I just know it!" I say. I see Pit, it was time to confess,

"Pit, I-I'm in love, with you." I say he smiles I guess he had feelings for me too.

 **(Dark lord's castle Lucy's POV)**

We run up, it was N he was shaking.

"N!" I say, he turns around, he was faceless.

"Kekekeke!" A voice laughed.

 **(Vs Ness Demon)**

I look at the N demon he was accompanied two Naughty imps.

"N." I begin quietly, the naughty imps leave they were imps but they acted like kids.

"N,I've been there for you as a friend." I begin. I take a deep breath. "I...love you." I confess.

"But what about those times I asked you out?" The N demon growls. "You rejected me! I am sick of you, sick through and through!" He boomed. I hit him with a dancing blade, my heart breaking into pieces with each slice. We defeat the N demon.

"N!" I say. I hug him and I blush. "Do...do you love me?" I ask as my cheeks turned red. I prepared for rejection. He nods.

"Yes Lucy, I love you." He says. Angel stared at us, a big dopey grin on his face.

"Same age? Lucina being taller? All check! Looks like they love each other!" He smiles.

"Well." Rosalina begins. "Tabuu is at the end of this maze, Lucas is close we can save him and the world!" She says. Viridi,Pit ,Peach , Mabel ,Angel , Lana , N , and I rush off heading for the armory, entreance to the great Maze.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read,

Next CH.6:Enter the great maze!


	6. Chapter 6 enter the great maze!

**Angel's POV**

I closed my eyes and I placed my hands on my chest. My hands lowered and my eyes opened.

"Lucas isn't that far." I say. "He's just down the hall." We run off.

"Lucas!" Peach yells. She runs up to him, he of course was faceless.

 _(Clatter clatter clatter)_

 **(Vs Lucas Armor)**

"Tower of flame!" I say as a giant flame pillar burns a primid to a crisp.

"Lightning!" Lana exclaims as she summons a bolt of electricity defeating a spirit sword.

"Lucas." Peach begins. She begins to walk over to the Lucas armor.

 _(Click click click)_

She puts her hands on the Lucas armor and rests her head on it.

"My son, You were a blessing to my life everyday I longed for a child to call me mother, I adopted you I gave you all my love. You would refuse to see people upset and help them. My little Lucas, Please fight the monster and come home with your mother." Peach said tears started to roll down her cheeks.

 _(Drip drip drip)_

The Lucas armor began to move and shift the face came clean off and the armor disappeared.

"Lucas!" Peach yelled. She ran up and hugged him.

"Mom, your squeezing too hard." Lucas choked his face was becoming redder due to lack of oxygen.

"Sorry." Peach began. I then pointed to a glowing orb.

"Tabuu defeated the dark lord and this orb will lead us straight to him!" I say excitedly. "Let's-a-go!"

 **(AN)**

I don't own any of this, I just own the fanfic and Angel (my OC)

Don't like don't read.

Next and final chapter: Lana,goddess of light returns!


	7. Chapter 7 Lana, goddess of light returns

**Angel's POV**

"we're here in subspace..." I begin. "But no sign of Tabuu anywhere." A blue orb speeds past me.

 _(Zing!)_

"N look out!" Lucy yells. N barely notices and the blue orb enters his body.

His arms are crossed and wings popped out of his back.

"I-I gotta do this..." Lana says. She closes her eyes and becomes super calm.

She rises into the air and there is an explosion.

 _(Boom!)_

On the floor laid two giant cuffs, a giant scythe and a giant circle. The giant cuff on the left moves and shifts as a giant hobgoblin mage hand fills the cuff, the hand appears human like. The giant cuff on the right moves and shifts as an iron general hand grabs the giant scythe. The circle in the center jumps into the air and spins Lana's face on the circle.

"Come, now Tabuu. Let us finish this... once and for all." Lana says. I nod at her, she was possessed by the guardian spirit.

 **(Time skip to final battle)**

"and now for the grand finale!" Lana smiles. The spikes lift up and a bunch of coins appear they spin and the faces smile.

"N-no! Impossible!" Tabuu yells. N's body hits the floor as the blue orb explodes.

"N!" Lucy yelled. She ran over to him. N was miraculously unharmed.

"I'm fine." He says. I just smile.

"Well, we saved the world but Tabuu might be back, if he comes back we do too." I say.

"Agreed." Everyone said. We waved goodbye and went our seperate ways.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

Expect a bunch of more fanfics ahead!


End file.
